The Lion King 3 The Human
by theshrimp23
Summary: Little Katie is the daughter of a owner of a multi-billion dollar company.When she and her family go on a vacation to Africa one of the company enemies plants a bomb in the safari vehicle. She amazingly survives and is taken in by Kovu and Kiara.NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story that I am working on. It involves Tarzan and Lion King. I would really like some ideas so please review. It really makes me fell good when I read them and it helps me write.**

**Also I will try to update this every week but I have marching band practice and BAND CAMP! Yah I know im a band geek. So here you go, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One

Life's End

In the hot dawn of the African dawn in a local city an American family was getting ready for their African Safari. In the family was Danielle Martin, his wife, Renee Martin, and their little daughter, Katie Martin. Danielle was the head a multi-billion dollar company in New York. He decided he wanted to get away from the city and take his family to Africa. He had a tour guide to take them out father to see more wildlife. Little did he know that one of his enemies had planted a bomb in the vehicle?

Out in the savanna in a magnificent structure lived a pride of lions. One pair was relaxing a tree cuddling. There names were Kovu and Kiara they were letting the news that the shaman had given them that they will never be able to have cubs. They were very upset at the news. Both of Kiara's parents, Simba and Nala, had tried to comfort them but it didn't help.

Back to the Martins all of them were enjoying their vacation seeing all of the animals. They were looking at a cheetah family taking pictures and awing at them. Mr. Martin was taking a few pictures of Katie with the cheetahs in the background as he was looking them over he thought how cute they would look on his desk. But he would never be able to see how it would look. In the few minutes before the bomb was set to detonate, Katie had climbed to the back of the vehicle to see the cheetahs disappear as they went on their journey.

She was thinking how it would be so nice to live here forever. Who knew she would get that wish just not in the way she would accept. As she was thinking this the adults in the front heard a 'beep, beep, beep' as they were evaluating what it could be when out of the blue came a big BOOM the whole front of the car blew in to pieces. The passengers in the front killed in an instant were on fire. Katie who realized what was happening turned just as a piece of rubble flew and hit her in the head causing her to black out.

Not to far away was Pride Rock the Lions heard the explosion and were looking to see black smoke. Kovu saw it and looked at Kiara "what do you think that was?" he asked. "I don't know" she said. "Lets go check it out" he said.

They walked toward the smoke not knowing what they were going to find. When they arrived at the wreckage they saw everything in flames. They walked around till they found Katie on the ground. "oh my, it's a human" cried Kiara "is it dead". Kovu put his ear to her chest, he could still hear her heart beating. "Yah, its still alive" he answered. "We need to take here to Rafiki" she said. "What, are you crazy? " he asked. "It's just a cub, if we leave her here she'll die". "What about it's parents." "There over their I can smell them they must have died in the fire". "Fine" he said after he had added it all up. It would be wrong to leave her here. So he put her on his back and very carefully they started their way back home thinking of ways to tell Simba and Nala.

**Okay so what do you think I own Katie, don't use her without my permission. Okay please tell me what you think by clicking that little button on the bottom called REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I haven't decided which way to go with updating by reviews or weekly. Oh in your reviews tell me what you would like to see happen when Katie gets to Pride Rock. **


	2. Dreaming

**Okay thank you so much for the reviews, this time I will proofread this chapter and make it longer. **

Chapter 2

Dreaming

_Katie looked around, everywhere there were clouds. At first she thought that she was in heaven. She reached up and touched her forehead where the rubble had hit her. Nothing was there, no bump no cut nothing. She looked around the floor seemed to be made of clouds. She was surrounded by clouds everywhere she looked there were clouds. It was like she was surrounded by a thick fog._

_Something called her attention to look behind and standing behind her was a massive lion. She was paralyzed with fear; all she could do was stand there and stare. The lion too one step toward her, she wanted to take one step back but her feet would not move. Then he got to her face she could see into his eyes she felt reassured and calm looking into his eyes. He got closer to her face and put his nose against her own nose, as soon as he touched her, a horrible ripping pain went through her. In response to this horrible she let out the most horrible scream ''_

Katie woke up from unconscious and looked around half in and half out of conscious. She looked through her half open eyes and she saw a lioness with golden fur and brown eyes. She was staring at her with concern in her eyes, she tried to sit up but she felt pain go through her body as she tried to sit up she groaned from the pain and the lioness came over and put her paw on her chest and gently pushed her down. "Take it easy you been through a lot", she said comforting. She was thinking in her mind 'wait she just talked, how that is possible'. But that was not on her mind as she slipped back in unconsciousness.

Outside pride rock Kovu was talking about Katie with Simba and Nala. "She is just a little cub, human but still a cub", Kovu argued. "I think there is another reason behind it" , Simba said. "What is that supposed to mean?" "The both of you want her so you will have a cub, but this is not the answer". "Well then what do you want to do with her, KILL HER". "NO I will not do that but all I'm asking is for you to think this through". "Fine".

Kovu walked into the den and saw the little human girl asleep. "How is she"? "She woke up once but I told her to lie down". Kovu looked down at her asleep and he thought how that little thing could be such a threat to them she looked so innocent. He decided that no matter what anyone said both of them were going to protect her.

Rafiki came in and interrupted his thoughts. "How is the girl doing?" he asked. "Better" replied Kiara. "She will be sore for awhile and have some headaches but other than that I think she will be alright.

"I went to the wreckage site and found her a few things she will need" , he said placing a bag on the ground, "I also got rid of the bodies incase she wanted to go back and find some stuff I may have forgotten". "Ok", said Kovu, "thank you". "I also advise the both of you to find her something to eat when she wakes up". "I can do that", said Kiara. "I guess I will stay here and watch her", said Kovu.

Both Kiara and Rafiki left and that just left him and the little girl alone. Kovu noticed that she was shivering and lay down beside her to warm her up. He saw that she had a lot of dried blood all over her body and ash from the fire so he started to lick her clean and once he was satisfied with his job he laid his head down and fell asleep. Everything seemed to be fine to him but in other parts things were not so great….

**Okay I tried to make it longer I wonder if I did a good job. Anyway I loved all the reviews you guys sent in I even used some of the ideas. I decided to leave this chapter in suspense to torture you. Now if you want me to relinquish the next chapter you have to put FIVE MORE REVIEWS HAHAHA. Okay on that note please review. **

**SINCERELY ,**

**THESHRIMP23 (P.S. SAVE THE GULF OF MEXICO)**


	3. Evil Is Lurking

**Hey guys, thanks sooo much for the reviews. I know this chapter is not as long but im work on the next chapter. This is showing the conflict in the story.**

Chapter 3

In New York horrible things were going on. The other CEO'S of Martin Industries had just heard about the death of the Martins. Now who would take over the company with them all gone. But first there was one mystery to solve what happened to Katie the youngest here remains were not found. This had lead them to believe that she was still alive and they had been searching everywhere for them. Everyone was hopeful for the safe return of the young heiress except for one.

Mr. Hampton was Mr. Martin's right hand man and spy for Dark Inc., Martin Industries main threat. He was the one who had arranged for the bomb to be placed in the vehicle. He thought he would be able to take over the company but with Katie still alive it was not possible.

At this moment there were helicopters searching all over the savanna searching for the little girl. He was hoping in his heart that the little brat was eaten by a lion or something. He swore that if she survived he would throw her off the building himself. As he was thinking his cell phone in his pocket rang, on the caller id there was the name Dick Malley, the owner of Dark Inc.

"Hello", he answered.

"Is the job done" said the caller.

"Not completely"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"

"The little brat has not been found"

"Well then I want you to go there and find her and bring her to me"

"What I thought you want her dead"

"Not now, I have another use for her"

"Okay"

"And don't mess this up this time"

"Yes Sir"

"I will be sending your plane ticket and arrangements to your apartment, enjoy your trip"

He hanged up and picked up his coat he went to Mr. Martin's office and got his briefcase. As he was picking it up he noticed the picture of Katie next to his computer. He picked it up and studied her round yet childish face, her sky blue eyes and dark brown hair. He placed it down and was about to leave when he noticed an alert on the computer. It was from Mr. Martin's camera e-mailing all of the recent pictures. He opened and looked at them they were showing all the way up to the explosion he noticed he actually could see them all dieing with the automatic picture taking on the camera. In the pictures he could see Katie have her eyes open after the explosion.

This was proof that she was alive and he did not want anyone seeing this so he got out his jump drive and downloaded all of the pictures on there so he could examine them more at home.

He got them downloaded and headed down to the street to get a taxi. He gave the driver his address and sat back. As soon as he pulled up to the apartment he noticed one of the Dark Inc. cars by the curb he ignored it to remain conspicuous to the doorman. The doorman opened the door and said "there is a package for you at the desk, sir". He ignored him and went straight to the front desk. The receptionist who knew him had the package out for him before he even got there. He took it without even smiling. He pushed the call button on the elevator and waited impatiently for it to get there finally he stepped on there and pushed his floor the elevator soared up and soon he was on his floor he got out and went straight to his door he went in and opened the package there was one plane ticket and some other things in there. He gathered his suitcase and clothes and went to the Dark Inc. car and slid in. The car took him to the airport and he got on the plane up in first class. He opened up his laptop and looked at the pictures he focused on the one of Katie and the Cheetah 'I'm coming for you, and I will find you he thought'.

**Hey so what do you think tell me I REALLY want to know.**


	4. Waking up

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had to start band camp and we have twelve hour days (I know its torture) but here you go chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Waking up

**Katie's side**

I remember dreaming that I was in a cave next to a lion, she told me to lie down and put her paw gently on my chest, pushing me down. It was a dream I told myself when you wake up momma and daddy will be beside you probably in the hospital.

I was waking up expecting to see the bright florescent lights of a hospital, but no there was stone with the afternoon sun shining through the cave opening.

I looked around hoping to see them but they were not there none was here. I was so scared I did not know what was happening. I tried to sit up but it felt as though my head was being slammed into the ground. I tried to forget the pain and walked outside trying to find some help. When I walked outside the sun nearly blinded me with its bright rays I used my arm to cover my face and walk back inside. On the floor of the cave was my daddy's backpack he packed it incase something happened I don't remember quite what he put in it but I hope it would help me. I opened it hoping I would at least find a cell phone but know there was a first aid kit, a survival book, some extra clothes, food, matches, a blanket and other stuff. I looked down and saw that my clothes were ripped to shreds so I changed into some fresh clothes and brushed my hair to get all the tangles out. Then I went out and looked for help hoping I would find some. I walked and after descending the big rock formation looked at my surroundings. There was savannah everywhere I looked it was a little scary not knowing what was out there. I shouldered my bag to hold on better and started to head north of the big rock. As I was walking I heard a rustling behind me but when I turned back nothing was there I kept walking but this time I did not just hear a rustling I heard a growl as well. I started to run as fast as I could but the animal was faster than me and pounced and grabbed my ankle. It sunk its fangs into my ankle while I was being dragged somewhere. All I could do was scream and scream hoping someone would hear me and could help. When I turned to see who attacked me I see a blue bird soaring over I also saw that my attacker was a vicious looking cheetah. The cheetah sunk his teeth farther into my leg and turned his head causing some bone in my leg to break I hear the 'snap' and scream for help and for the pain. It hurt so bad I was hoping to die there so not to go through anymore pain I had tears going down my face and the only thing I wanted now I the whole entire world was my momma and daddy.

Zazu was on his way to pride rock to tell them about the latest problem in the pride lands when he heard a scream he looked down and saw a cheetah attacking the little human that the royal family had taken in. when he saw this and heard its screams he tried to go down there and help but it would only make it worse so he started to fly faster then he heard 'snap' followed by a more horrible scream. He flew as fast as he could to get help for it. He was exhausted as flew and landed in front of Kiara and he could barley get the words out he was so out of breath.

"Human…..cheetah…..broken leg"

"What, say that again"

"Cheetah attacking the human, broken leg"

With those words Kiara went off to find Kovu and her parents so they could go find her. Once she found them they all they ran as fast as they could following Zazu to the spot where they saw her on the ground crying and trembling. Her whole leg was covered in blood some was dried up and some was fresh pouring out of the wholes where the cheetah had bit her. She looked to see why the cheetah had stopped attacking and saw four lions staring at her. She saw the two males' leap at the cheetah and the two females come help her onto one of their backs. One of them looked really familiar. As they lifted her up carefully onto the lionesses back her leg moved and pain shot all the way through she screamed and started to cry again when they got her on the one with pale fur color and blue green eyes looked to her and said "its okay where going to get you some help". She stared shocked that a lion could talked the other one with gold fur and brown eyes said "hold on", and she started to run to the direction of a big tree.

**Yah! I finally got chapter 4 up. I'm really sooooory about the long wait but I had a little writer's block, band camp, and my computer was messed up. But please don't let that stop your reviewing I love to read them so please click that little blue button and tell me what you think of this and give me some ideas on what YOU think should happen next. THANK YOU FOR READING **


	5. Powers of Healing

**Okay sorry for the long wait but I was waiting till after marching season to write, and I almost forgot if it wasn't for this other band that did what do you know a LION KING SHOW! It was awesome its on youtube if yall want to see it okay here we go the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Powers of Healing

Katie was holding on with all of her might to the lioness body. This was a difficult task with the bouncing and the wind in her eyes. The lionesses did not talk their entire journey but just as she thought that it would never end they stopped at a big tree. I was holding on not knowing no what to do. Were they going to eat me torture me WHAT! I couldn't take it then climbing down form the trees came a great baboon who in my opinion looked a little funny but I was in so much pain to laugh. I was thinking great no the monkey is going to eat me.

"What?" that's all I could say as pain seared up into my leg. "Don't worry we got you" said the lionesses that I was on. The monkey walked over looked at my leg then looked over to the other lioness an say "now what do we have here". "We need you to fix her leg" she said. "Okay, okay lets see what Rafiki can do". He picked me up with frail arms and took me into the big tree. He gently set me down on some soft grass and began working on my leg.

First he washed my leg off then he grabbed some leaves and two sticks and bandaged and split my leg. After he did the most painful thing popping my leg back into place. When he did this I screamed so loud birds flew out of trees and the golden lioness poked her head in with worry. But all Rafiki did was pushed her to get out and went to looking over my other wounds.

When he said that I was done I tried to stand up he pushed me down gently and said " oh no you don't you will not be standing up for awhile". "What "I said in my little voice. He handed me a cup of water and told me to drink up saying I was too pale. As I started to drink up he went put and grabbed the other lionesses and bought them in. I was thinking 'great now some of my questions can get answered'.

"Hello, sweetie" said the gold one.

"Hi" was all I could say.

"Are you felling any better?"

"No not really"

"Are you in a little pain?"

"Yes"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Kiara"

"And my name is Nala" said the paler one.

"My name is Katie" I said

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Pridelands" she said

"Oh, where's my mom and dad?"

Kiara looked a little sad and looked away. She then looked back and said "im sorry Katie, but their both dead". I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I just couldn't. I just let the tears fall down and wail and cried calling out to them wanting them here. I don't know how long I cried for, but the next thing I know is that Kiara was holding me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. She held me close and it reminded me of the the way that my mom would hold me. I didn't want that thought I wanted my real mom and none else. I pushed her away not wanting her.

"Its okay sweetie, everything will be okay"

"Kiara, just let her be for awhile"

"Come on lets let her have some time"

Nala herded Kiara out and it gave me some time to think what am I going to do, where am I going to live , and who is going to take care of me. I didn't know what I was going to do I was only 8 years old. I needed someone to take care of me and be there for me. After I was left alone for awhile Kiara and Nala came back in to talk to me.

"Are you alright now" asked Kiara

"Little"

"I wanted to ask you a question sweetie"

"Okay"

"How would you like it if you came to live with me and my mate"

"Live with you and lions, wont the eat me"

"No you wont because if anyone hurts you they will be in a lot of trouble"

"Okay then I will"

"Great, when your felling up to it ill take you back home and you can meet my mate and father"

"I'm up to it right now"

"Okay then I see you eager to go so, mom, can you help her up to my back and I guess we can be going"

"Of course I will"

Nala helped me up on to Kiara's back and then we left Rafiki's tree off to Priderock my new home. I was so nervous about this because I didn't know what to expect, would they like me hate me or eat me. I just pushed these thoughts aside and focus on the journey ahead of me.

**Okay so there you go I finally got this chapter up so tell me what you think I love criticism it helps me to improve. Also lets have a contest I will have a next chapter up by next Friday since I have the week off for Thanksgiving, so in the reviews give me an idea for the next chapter. Whosever's idea I like the best I will put it in the next chapter and mention your name. so now hit that button and review PLEASE! Send me a message if you want to know the school with the lion king show.**


	6. Being Accepted

**Hey sorry that I didn't keep my promise to get a new chapter in by the end of the week but I didn't get any ideas but I found a past one to use. Well I decided to write today because im sick in bed and have nothing better to do.**

Chapter 6

Being Accepted

On the way back from Rafikis tree many thoughts were running through my head 'where am I going' 'what's going to happen'. We walked back in silence just the pads of their feet. I had calmed down because why would the save me fix my leg and comfort me if they weren't going to eat me. We kept walking in the opposite direction and as soon as we got over this big hell there I saw what to me seemed like a big mountain. To me it was like looking at a giant alligator with its mouth open. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my throat. I guess they thought this was funny because they both let out a giggle. We made out way over to the big giant rock and well all the animals seemed to be staring at me as if I were poisonous. I tried to smile but I was to tired so I buried my face in the lioness fur and stayed like that for a while. We got up to the base of the big giant rock and then we had to go slowly up because I was on her back. When we got to the top it looked like a nightmare , lionesses were lying about lazily and staring at me , I was a fish out of water. The lioness knelled down to let me get of easier when I slid down I collapsed and screamed as pain shot up my leg. Kiara came over and nuzzled me until it went away then she helped me up and led me over to a shade tree to sit. She lied down beside me and I leaned against the tree trunk. She looked around as if waiting for someone. AS if on cue the two lions came out of the grass and walked up to the two lionesses. The darker walked up to me and Kiara and gave her a quick nuzzle. He looked down at me with concern in his emerald green eyes, there I noticed a scar running down his right eye. T tried not to look because my mom told me not to look at things like that because it is very rude. I just looked up and gave them a quick half smile.

"hey, i'm Kovu" he said " I see you already met my mate, Kiara".

I said nothing a little nervous talking to someone who could kill you in one bite.

"its okay where not going to harm you" he said felling her nervousness.

" why don't you tell us your name, sweetie" Kiara said.

I looked down not sure what to do, but I just gave in.

"My names Katie, Im 5".

They smiled and looked at each other both thinking the same thing 'maybe she can be the child we never had'.

"Come on lets introduce you to the rest" Kovo said.

He helped me up and allowed me to put all of my weight onto he shoulder. He helped me over to where the rest of the pride was lazing about he placed me over by the other male who gave me a curious look. Kiara walked over and placed my bag beside me. I reached in and grabbed my hairbrush and immediately began brushing all of the tangles out of my hair. When I got done I noticed that everyone was looking at me weirdly, I just thought that they had never seen anyone do this sort of thing before. Then Kiara came over and began licking all the dried blood off of me. Her rough toung got of all the blood and I flelt a lot more refreshed. When she was done some of the lionesses came back with a dead zebra carcass I threw up at the sight Kiara and Kovo where by my side in an instant making sure I was alright. When I told them I was alright they immediately asked if I wanted something to eat , I know it was rude, but I had to refuse. When they asked why I explained to them why. Then they wanted to go out and find me some fruit our something but I told them that there was so me food in the pack and they bought me to a spot where I could eat whitout seeing the carcass and where they could still keep an eye on me. I grabbed the matches and started a little fire then I graded a can of beans and the tongs and held the can over the fire till they were ready I grabed a spoon and ate then Kiara and Kovu came over to join me we talked a little and they asked me questions about where I came from. The beans where very good seeing that I had not ate for two days. I looked in and there was a good amount of food still in there when I got done I went to the water hole with Kovu where I had my drink fill and we both went up to the cave where everyone was going to sleep. They took me over to a little corner where they put me in between them and I drifted off to sleep. I was tired from the day I just got accepted by the pride. It was overwhelming and I just drifted of to dreamland.

**Yah I know it was a short chapter but it was all I could some up with. Next chapter will be ten years later so stay with me review and give me all the criticalness you can give. I believe an author grows on this. Till next time TheShrimp.**


	7. New Life, New Family

**Hey guys sorry for the delay for this next chapter but I have had a lot go on my best friend and first boyfriend I ever had died yesterday in a car wreck. He always loved writing and I want to dedicate this story to him I miss him and wish he was here. I really would like a co-author though for this story and if you are interested in helping with this story please private message and I will give your email address you do not have to put your real name. I decided to let this chapter to not be in the future like I thought I thought it would be.**

Chapter 7

New life, New family

Katie's P.O.V.

I woke up with a major headache and a very stiff leg. I was back once again in the den only this time it was filled with lionesses and two lions. I was between two, a lion and a lioness. They both were still asleep. The sun was just coming up and I noticed how beautiful it looked I got up and noticed this weird stick looking contraption thing around my leg. I then remembered why it was there and what happened yesterday. I managed to stand and get around the sleeping beasts to get outside. I never really saw these kinds of sunrises in the city.

I heard a little shuffling in the den and a yawn I looked around and coming out of the den was the golden lion with the red mane. I just turned around and pretend not to notice, I was good at pretending there was no one there. My dad had some pretty mean people that worked for him. I heard the footsteps keep walking pause behind me and then keep walking by. It wasn't too long that I heard another set of steps coming toward me only they stopped behind me and did not keep walking on. I turned around and saw the golden lioness called 'kiara' behind me. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Come on then, Rafiki left you some food and some medicine for your leg". I got up and followed her to inside the den. Everyone was getting up and leaving to begin their day they stared at me and started to whisper. In the corner was my backpack and a hollowed out turtle shell filled with fruit and berries in another half coconut shell was some weird foul smelling concoction. The dark furred lion was there. He smiled and helped me sit down so I could eat.

I ate all the fruit and then managed to keep all of the medicine down with a mouth full of water also in another shell. "How is your leg felling today" asked Kovu in a way my dad would ask. I really did not want to talk after all that happen and just shrug my shoulders. Kiara came over and started to run her tongue over me cleaning off all of the dried blood off me. When I was all clean the babon monkey they call Rafiki showed up to look at my leg. He took off the cast and wrapped it up in some leaves and told me to just be careful and not to put too much pressure on it. He said that there was no permanent damage and that I should be just fine.

When Rafiki left Kovu put on a very serious face and asked me to sit down. " we both know that you have been through a lot and we know it may be a little to soon but we wanted to know if it would be alright if we adopted you as our own daughter." This was all coming to me to fast in my opinion. Then Kiara spoke up and nuzzled me " We want to take care of you, you would be our own daughter and princess of these lands as well" . " we do not want to take the place of your parents thought we would never want to take that place." "I am sure they will always hold a special place in your heart." I could fell the tears that have been bottled up coming out. I really appreciated what they were doing but this was too much right now. I got up and ran as fast as my legs would go. I ran down the rock and past some lioness at the waterhole all looking at me with concerned looks.

Kovu's P.O.V.

I looked out and watched as Katie ran out of the cave. Kiara immediately went to follow, "no", I said. "no" she said. " just give her time to think and clear her head she's been through a lot today" I gave her a nuzzle just as my mother-in – law came running in. "Why is she running and crying " she asked . I sighed and said " we just asked if we could adopt her". She looked over and saw Kiara crying and went to comfort her. I walked outside and go talk to her and calm her down. She was actually easy to find with her scent and footprints she was under a tree with her knees hugged tight to her. I eased up to her and placed a paw around her pulling her into a hug, which thankfully she did not pull away from. I looked down at her this frighten little thing shaking in my arms. "It's your decision". She looked up at me and nodded her head. She said with whole sincerity "I'm sorry daddy for running away". "Okay let's get you home then". She got up and climbed on my back holding on around my neck. We walked back to pride rock. Kiara was waiting at the top, when she saw her on my back and the look and went to probably go tell the rest of the pride about us adopting Katie.

When we reached the rest of the pride I placed her next to Kiara. She fell asleep for a nap leaning against Kiara. Everything just seemed peace full now, I finally had a family. Simba came up and smiled at us finally accepting Katie into the family as his granddaughter. When Katie woke up we introduced Nala and Simba and to her and gave her some more fruit for her to eat. She wouldn't really talk to anyone, she would just nod or shake her head. When the sun set we went inside and both me and Kiara slept on either side of her keeping her warm.

_  
hoped you like it! I promise chapter 8 will be coming soon remember if you want to be co-authors with me please private message me with a brief message and why you want to co-write with me!

SHRIMP RULES!


	8. Fitting In

**Hey guys told you I would get this chapter done im trying to get this story before I have to go to band camp. I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A CO-AUTHOR IF YOU ARE INTRESTED PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME PLEASEEEEEE! I LOVE GETTING NEW IDEAS AND INPUT. NOT TO MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER BUT THANKS TO THOSE WHO DID REVIEW: luvluvanime and Gardevoirlove4ever sorry if I spelled those wrong. **

**Okay so on with the chapter…..**

**Chapter 8**

Fitting in

**Katie's P.O.V.**

I didn't have no nightmares last night , I guess it was the thought that I had a family now to now protect me now. Give they were a pride of lions but they treated me like family and they were now very welcoming. I really felt safe that I was with them now. My parents knew that I could not take them eating their meat raw and allowed me to go to a secluded spot, with either one of them, to eat my meal that I found or Rafiki bought me, he even cooked some meat for me. He stayed around sometimes thought to make sure I eat, I think they were concerned I was not going to eat.

I was allowed to go out and explore but I always had to have someone go with me, mostly it was zazu. I really didn't mind him but he always kept an eye on me and I had no idea why. My dad was mostly gone during the day and kiara was gone sometimes but I had either one or both of my grandparents there with me so I was never alone. I liked seeing all the animals that were in the pridelands.

I woke up a little earlier than the rest everyone was just waking up and walking outside. Daddy was already out there talking with mom I walked out there. They stopped talking and looked at me. " can I go and play please?" I asked. "okay, just take zazu with you" mom said. I ran looking for Zazu , I found him by a tree looking at me. "going out to play are we?" he asked. "yes, you need to come with me". "well lets get going" he said taking flight. I followed when we got to a clear place he went to a tree and perched himself there watching me. I went over to the little water hold and jumped in splashing poor Zazu. He got his feathers ruffled up and looked up at me, "I don't think you said anything about going for a swim" he said. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back putting my face all in the cool water.

This was the first time I went swimming since being taken In by the pride. It felt good relaxing in the water I was thinking about my real parents wondering what they would thinking about me living with a pride of lions. Would they be happy someone was taking care of me or be upset that it was animals and not humans. Zazu interrupted my thoughts with his announcement that we needed to get back to priderock for lunch. I got out of the waterhole with water dripping down. "what will your parents think when they see you like this" , he said. I just laughed and ran toward priderock surprising Zazu. He had to fly top speed to catch up with me when he did I decided to walk the rest of the way there. He decided to lecture me the rest of the way there how was that irresponsible and that I should never do that again or he would never watch me again and then I would be stuck at Pride Rock, and blah blah blah. When we arrived back my parents and grandparents were waiting with my lunch. When they looked at me they were shocked and surprised to see me so wet. "Young lady, what happen to you?" asked Grandpa. "Come over here in the sun so you can dry you off before you get a cold." said mom. I walked over and sat between her paws while I grabbed my food sitting on a leaf. It consisted of some berries a mango and a piece of meat. This was pretty ordinary and I never complained about it. While I was eating Grandpa and Dad were discussing a problem that was going on at the border. It involved some rogues and hyenas. I laid my head back on my mom shoulder closing my eyes she purred in response. I was really content living here.

When I was dried off and had eaten my lunch I had to go back up to pride rock with mom. Dad and Grandpa went to take care of the border dispute. When we got up there I took the opportunity to take a little nap. When I woke up my mom was there talking with my aunt vitani. Me and my Aunt had got along very well since the beginning she always would listen to me and tell me the most awesome stories about anything. I went over there and sat right by them wanting to go swimming again. I decided not to bother mom about taking me I could get Zazu to take me later anyway.

I stayed in Pride rock all the rest of the day , my mom was trying to coax some information about my old life out of me but I was quite not ready to tell her that yet. It made me sad because I could see that It was frustrating her and making her a little sad that even thought I was her daughter she did not know everything that a mother should know about her daughter. I felt sorry for her and went by her and laid my head on her shoulder and this seem to cheer her up a bit more.

When Dad and Grandpa came home we went through our routine of eating and went to bed putting the end to once again another day.

**OK I KNOW THAT WAS A FILLER CHAPTER IM GOING TO GET THE STORY GOING SOON TRUST ME I WAS JUST WANTING TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP AGAIN. PLEASE DON'T HATE ON THIS CHAPTER IM TRYING HARD I GET THIS IDEA AND IM WRITING AND WRITING BUT THEN I GET WRITER'S BLOCK AND THEN ITS LOST.**

**************WANTED*****************

**CO-AUTHOR TO HELP ME WITH THIS STORY AND MORE**

**YOU WILL BE RECONIZED AND YOUR IDEAS WILL BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY**

**IF YOU ARE INTRESTED PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW THAT YOU ARE**

**ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. New Friends

**Hey guys soory there hasn't been an update in a while. Ive been pretty busy working at my new job and school. But it has given me plenty of time to think about what to write. Sooo i hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 9

New Friend

Katie's P.O.V

I woke up to the sun rising over the savannah and looked around no one in my family was awake and I really did not want to wait for them to wake up so I could go outside I just wanted to go. So instead of just going back to sleep like I would normally do I got up and walked to the promontory and down the stone like steps down off of Pride Rock. I was really annoyed with the overprotectiveness of my new parents I could not do anything by myself any more I always had them or my grandparents over my shoulder. I walked down to my favorite waterhole that no one came to so I could come here and go swimming. I have only been here like two times by myself. It was only a short walk and I could not wait to get there and relax in the water before my family found out that I was not home and came looking for me.

When I got there I saw that I was not the only one there. Standing in front of me was a golden cub with brown eyes and a brown tuft of hair. He looked at me like I was the most weirdest thing he has ever seen in his life. "hello" I said. "umm….. Hi" he replied. An awkward silence came between us and he seemed like he didn't know what to say next. "Whats your name?" he asked. "Katie, and yours?" "Akiri". "you want to be friends "he asked. "Sure" I answered, he smiled and I gave him a smile back he sort of reminded me of my friend I had back home named Jason. Both of our fathers were paterners in the company and we would often play with each other in our fathers' offices.

"want to play tag" he asked. I nodded my head happily having someone close to my age to play with. We played for what felt like was hours and it was all fun until Zazu flew in with a stern face and told me that mom and dad wanted to see me at home then he turned to Akiri with and equal expression and said and your mother would also like a word with you as well. Oh great they were now going to get on to me and not let me out of their sight for the rest of the day. I sighed angrily and the both of us started walking back to pride rock ready to face our parents.

Kiara's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning expecting to not find my little girl sleeping by my side. I looked to the side and saw that Kovu was still snoring. I really loved this little girl I didn't want nothing to happen her. She was a blessing to me and Kovu because we had tried to have a cub and that was not going to be possible. But she was my daughter and I would not trade her for the world. I decided that I would wake up Kovu and tell him that she was missing and talk to him about some of my feelings. "Kovu, honey time to get up" I said shaking his shoulder. He groaned and eventually got up looking unhappy to be woken up so early. He was really not a morning person. "Good Morning" he said with a smile on his muzzle. I could see his eyes wandering looking for Katie to tell her 'good morning' those to had become very close it was like me with my dad. It made my heart melt seeing them together like me and my dad were when I was little. "where is Katie" he asked I gave him a calm look "she probably went out for some fresh air", I said. " she should not leave the den without telling someone or taking someone along with her" , he said getting panicked. I was getting worried to remembering last time she left and was attacked by that chettah. "Ok , send Zazu to look for her." I said trying to calm him down. This is the most I've seen him worried. He got up and walked out to tell him to fly and look for her. When he walked out my parents were waking up. Mom came over to me and said " where's Katie?" "Zazu is looking for her", "well" my mom said "like mother like daughter". I looked at her and laughed. Kovu came back in with Kani a lioness with our pride with a little cub. She made me jealous at first that she could have cubs and I could not. "Kani said that Akiri was missing this morning as well so Zazu is looking for the both of them now". I got up and followed them out just as the both of them were coming up the stone steps. They both looked guilty and afraid at what they were to get. Akiri's mom let him have it and Kovu was grinding into Katie about leaving and not telling him or me. He then told her to go into the den with Akiri and to stay there the rest of the day as punishment. When she went in there I looked at him as he was trying to regain controll and calm down.

"Well that went well" I said. "I don't really like punishing her like that", he said. "Well it all apart of parenting" I said giving him a nuzzel. "I have to go and do patrol" he said walking away. " im going to make sure our prisoners get some breakfeast" I said with a laugh. He walked down going out into the savannah I walked into the den ready to give my daughter a lecture of my own and spend the day with her ,bonding.

**Well how was that I know it was short but I have some more ideas that I will put into the next chapter! THANK YOU BELLAVISION for the help you played with this chapter and whiteskydragon. Yall were great help I really want to finish this story and I got this really great idea for the future in the next few chapters I might make her older in her teens. Please bear with me as I try to update, there might be one tomorrow. **

**-theshrimp23**


	10. To feel loved

**So hey guys thank you for the criticism for the last chapter. I really took that into consideration and will try to apply into this chapter. So please enjoy and as always please review.**

Chapter 10

Kiara's P.O.V

I walked into the den to give a little talk to my daughter. "Katie can I talk to you" she looked at me with a scared look on her face before I could even say anything more she went into apologizing. "Im sorry I left this morning" she said with tears briming at her beautiful blue eyes. I could tell in the way her voice that was more that she was telling us. " I just wanted to be alone" . " it feels like I have no freedom or privacy". I looked at her and understood where she was coming from with having no privacy and no freedom, and constantly being watched over. I guess I never really understood till now why my father always was so concerned about my safety. I wanted to keep her safe she was my world now and I didn't want here to be taken from me.

" I think I understand where you are coming from, my father would always be protective of me". " But he was because he loved me and didn't want nothing to happen to me". I said pulling her into a hug. " why don't you go out and play with your new friend" I said. She nodded here head excitedly and rand out to meet up with Akiri. Those two would make a great pair I could already tell. Katie really needed a friend in this time of her life. " How did it go" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw my mate Kovu with a smirk on his face. " Good" I said walking up to give him a nuzzle. " I saw her when she ran out, She and Akiri went down to the waterhole" he said. "Well, lets hope they both stay there" I said. "They better, or its not going to be pretty the next time she runs off like that again" , he said with a fatherly voice.

We both walked out of the den together to see the hunting party returning with dinner. "I guess ill go get Katie " I said. "ill go get her dinner from Rafiki along with her medicine." he said heading off to his tree. I walked down to the waterhole and found the two of them in the middle of a game of tag. I didn't want to interrupt them so I sat down on some rocks in the sun enjoying the warmth. I dozed off and though about that day when I found out that I could not get pregnant and have cubs of my own. Me and Kovu were devastated and I cried half the night and refused to eat anything that day. Kovu who felt responsible for why we couldn't have cubs disappeared all day and didn't come back till night. I still to this day have no idea where he went or what he did.

The only one thing that came out of those events was Katie entering lives. Part of me knows that she will never truly be mine. But, I will love and care for her and show that she is loved and show her the same love as I would give to her if she was my own cubs.

The one thought that was at the back of my head was 'what will her real parents think with me raising their daughter'. I quickly got over that thought and pushed it to the side when I felt water splash on me. I looked up to see both of the kids swimming and splashing in the water. When they had their fun I called them both out and led them up so Akiri could eat then led Katie to her spot where she ate.

Katie's P.O.V

My mom led me to the spot where I would eat. I was really wanting to play with Akiri instead of eating dinner. My mom made sure to sit me in the sunlight so that I could dry off. Then my father came up with my food from Rafiki and to my dismay some medicine I will be very happy when I no longer have to take the medicine. My mom left so she could go eat and my dad stayed to make sure that I ate. I grabbed the hollow out coconut shell filled with fruit. I leaned against my father and started eating the fruit. Today has been a good day I thought. When I was done eating we both walked up to the den and met up with everyone in there. I found my spot where I slept, right between my parents, we said our good nights and they both fell asleep easily and quickly. The moonlight that shone into the cave was not allowing me to fall asleep. It reminded me of my 'real' mom. She always loved the moon and the night. I had not really shown that I missed them I kept it deep down buried within in me and didn't allow it to show. With one last look to the moon I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overcome me.

**Again soory for the long update period! I have to stay this is beginning to become a popular story here. Please review and next chapter will be when Katie is a TEEN lord help Kovu. XD its going to be great. Also please go to my profile for polls on future stories and your opinions on what should happen in this story. On a personal note I want to dedicate this story to my best friend and my first boyfriend JEFFREY GRAHM he died in june I found out writing while working on this chapter in this story. He always listened to me and loved reading like me. We both played in our school marching band. Now he is playing the tuba for angels in heaven! He was only 17 and died in a car crash near my house. I MISS YOU JEFF EVERYDAY!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tennage Antics

**Hey guys as promised here is the next chapter! I loved all the reviews I got except for one I accept criticism but you don't have to be rude about it. My opinion is that I put a great deal of emotion in that last chapter, oh well, can't please everyone.**

Chapter 11

Teenage antics

Katie's P.O.V.

I had now lived in the pride lands for close to 10 years, I am now 15 about to turn 16 in just a couple of more weeks. I was really excited on my birthday me and my parents would always just hang out just the three of us.

I was down at the river trying to get washed off; I took baths in the river now instead of by my mom. I stopped what I was doing when I noticed my reflection in the water, I had grown a lot since my parents had rescued me. I was a little taller with my light brown hair now reaching to my hips. My face had become more feminine but still had that grace to it. With my dark hair and dark hair my bright blue eyes stood out that just more. Dad always told me that my eyes were the most beautiful.

"Hey Katie" I looked behind to see my best friend Akiri standing there. He had also grown more from when he was a cub, he was taller with muscles all on his legs. He had finally grown a mane, after he whined and complained about not having one all those years. We were both around the same age and where best friends, we did everything together.

" Come on, let's get to the waterfalls before the monkeys do" he said, with urgency in his voice. " I'm coming", I said to him wading out of the water. I got out and climbed on his back as it would be easier for us to travel this way. "why must you wash in the river instead of your mom giving you a bath , like when you were little," He asked me. " Because, humans like to feel fresh in the morning, duh" I said laughing. " you humans are all just so weird did you know that." "yeah I know you tell me like everyday" I said. It was true he told me like everyday that I was weird, but , hey he was my best friend here so I wasn't complaining. We made our way finally to the waterfalls and luckily the monkeys had not shown up so it was ours for now. "I dare you to jump off the top" Akiri said to me with the mischievous look on his face. I shrugged and climbed to the top of the rocks I had never come up this far or jump this high. "JUMP ALREADY" Akiri shouted from the shore.

It was higher than I was expecting and I was beginning to think on whether or not this was a good idea. Maybe I should just back out of this, but I would look like a coward if I don't. "OK HERE I GO" I ran off and jumped off the cliff and yelled as I pulled my knees in and pulled into a cannonball. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair, I closed my eyes and held my breath as I entered the water. I let the water push me up to the surface when I entered and took a big breath of fresh air. That was an amazing rush, "I'm doing that again" I said excitedly. "I dare you to do a swan dive this time he said". I looked to the bottom and saw some rocks really close to where I would enter, I wasn't to sure about this one. " I don't know about that one" I said not wanting to hurt myself on the rocks. "well why don't you do it"? I asked him trying to convince him. "I prefer to stay dry, if you please". He said with a smart accent in his voice like he was sophisticated. "fine I'll do it, but, you tell either of my parents about this" I said with emphasis. "I will make your life miserable, like living hell." He looked scared for a second then understanding it was a joke laughed and went to the shore as I climbed back up the rock to dive in.

I got to the top and looked down, seeing all the rocks made me nervous looking down. I took a deep breath and pulled my hands above my head and jumped leaning forward I was now straight , making my way into the water I didn't look as I kept my eyes shut the entire time. The water came faster than I was expecting and I could feel myself go deeper in the water. I felt the water cover my head and then a big knock along the side of my head, it rang throughout my skull and I could feel the water rushing into my lungs and then I blacked out.

Akiri's P.O.V.

It was a good day it was nice and sun shining and I was hanging out with my best friend at the waterfalls. I had just dared her to do a swan dive off the top, I couldn't believe that she was really going to do it, I would never really do that. I saw her at the top she still looked a little nervous and like she was going to back out, then she raised her hands above her head preparing to do the swan dive. She ran and leaned going forward into a hot looking swan dive, I have to admit it that I do have a slight crush on Katie. She was cute, funny, and the nicest girl on all of pride rock.

She went into the water, but she wasn't coming back up though. I was beginning to get worried when I saw the bubbles start to decrease. I ran down to the shore and dove in and swam to the bottom trying to find her I saw her floating at the bottom with blood coming out of her head I needed to get her to the surface. I grabbed one part of her shirt with my mouth and pulled her to the surface. I dragged her to the shore as I got her on I panicked. I had no idea on what to do at this point. I leaned down to her chest to listen for her heart beat, it was their but just faintly. I put my paws on her chest, sheathing my claws, to try and get some of the water out of her lungs.

I saw this done once when one of the lionesses fell in the waterhole. I pushed both of my paws on her chest real hard and there came some water out of her mouth. She coughed the remaining out and groaned. She was still unconsciousness, so I gently put her on my back and ran full sprint to Rafiki's tree. He would know what to do and how to help her, he could do more for her that I could. I just prayed to the great kings that there was nothing seriously wrong or I would never forgive myself for letting her take that dare.

**Well how about that chapter, this is the longest chapter I have done so far. Plus I can write more as I no longer have marching band practice after school. Please go to my profile and vote in the poll on what you want to happen in the story. I have some new characters coming soon!**

**WELL YOU KNOW THE ROUTINE CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW I DO APPRECIATE YOUR COMENTS JUST PLEASE DON'T BE ALL OUT RUDE ON THEM!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What's up people? Hope you enjoy this chapter it took me awhile now… on to the review acknowledgements**

**April(guest) aww you don't like it sweet heart…. Well I am not here to please everyone. Don't like it just don't read and don't review. Honesty I accept critiscm but that is RUDE! And If you are reading this then you really don't think it is lame. XD**

**EDWARDNYGMA23 if you want to be co-author please come up with some ideas and pm me. **

**Nuggets (cool nickname) NOOO she is not walking around naked. I am sorry I did not clarify her description with clothes my fault. Being honest no sarcasm**

**Guest don't give away my ideas! ;) **

**Now on to the story….**

Chapter 12

Akiri's P.O.V.

By the time we had both reached pride rock Katie's face was covered in blood, and it was still pouring out. It had stained onto my fur. I took a little more care coming up the stone steps, she wasn't holding on and I didn't want her to fall off and get more hurt. I finally took a breath as we made it to the top with even ground. I walked into the den where most of the lionesses where. Thank the kings Kovu wasn't in there, he would probably kill me for allowing their ' little girl get hurt. Luckily her mother, Queen Kiara, was in there, she immediately got her off my back and nuzzled her trying to wake her up. She turned to look at me and told me to run and go get Rafiki.

Kiara's P.O.V.

When Akiri bought Katie in with the big wound on her head my heart dropped. I helped Akiri get her off her back and then told him to go get Rafiki. When he left both my parents ran in after being told what was going on by one of the lionesses. Daddy left to go get Kovu and mom stayed to help me with my daughter. I started cleaning up the blood on her head, it was still bleeding when I had it cleaned up. Akiri soon returned with Kovu he walked over to where Katie was propped up on a rock. He nuzzled her and gave her a loving lick on her face then turned around with a furious look on his face. " what were the both of you doing"? the poor boy looked so scared, but this fear might tell us what happened to our daughter. "Ummm, well you see sir, we were, uhhh,". I could see Kovu getting more and more agitated with Akiri the more he dragged the story out. "Just tell us what happened" my father said to help keep the peace within here. "We went to monkey falls to jump off the waterfall", he finally said, but his eyes told us there was something else he was not telling us. "you both know you are not supposed to be jumping off the waterfall there" Kovu said getting into Akiri's face. "yes sir" he replied looking down. "we were goofing off and I dared her to jump off from the top ledge" he said still not looking up from the ground. "You both know that you are to stay away from there" I said, seeing as Kovu was about to lose it on him. "Why don't you go wait outside, Akiri" I said. "yes your highness", he said with a nod with his head. As he was walking out Rafiki thankfully was walking in to check on Katie.

Katie's P.O.V.

_I knew I was in a dream there was no doubt about that. I seemed to be walking on clouds in the sky, all I could see around me was endless cloudy skies. It was so beautiful around me and I failed to see my mom and dad in front of me. They looked just as I remembered them all those years ago. Just as suddenly as they appeared in front of me they started to disappear in front of me. "NO" I shouted reaching out to them, "MOM" "DAD"! "MOM" ! _

I was still shouting 'mom' as I came out of unconscious in the den at pride rock. Both of my adoptive parents were looking at me with concern on their faces. "I'm right here sweetie," mom said giving me a hug and lick on my check. " you took a pretty hard fall there" Rafiki said making sure the leave bandage was still on my head. " You shouldn't have no serious damage, but I will be back in a week to check on you", he said as he left. Then there I was alone with my parents with now stern looks on their face and my grandparents with equally stern looks on their faces. " Young lady" said my dad, " how many times did we tell you not to go to monkey falls"? he asked. But, before I could even answer he went into a long rant and gave me a whole speech on how bad I could have been hurt. I really was not listening I was just waiting for my punishment to come already. Finally I just decided to interrupt and save the trouble and ask " so how long am I grounded this time", I said. "One week and you are not to leave the cave without an escort" he shouted at me this time I seem to have really made him mad. Mom was at this point trying to calm him down. I just got up and grabbed my fading backpack with my stuff, and walked to the cave entrance. "Just where do you think you are going" Dad shouted from behind me. "I am going down to the river to wash up or is that part of my punishment that I can't bathe!" I shouted back. " Yes, but you can take Zazu with you" he said. Zazu got up from his perch and flew to my shoulder I turned and walked away from all of them just wanting some air and mostly space.

Walking down to the river was peaceful with Zazu flying ahead I really felt alone ( even though I was not). Ever since I came here I felt like that I never got some alone time I was never treated like a adolescent like I wanted to be treated but more of like a baby. I was tired of being treated this way and just wanted it to stop. When we arrived at the river I stripped off my clothes and wade into the river cleaning off the dirt, sweat, and dried blood off me. Then I floated on my back in the water just enjoying the peace and tranquility. Zazu was sitting on a rock by my bag by the shore, I noticed the sun starting to set and I got up and went and got changed into another set of clothes, a set of blue jean shorts and a white tank top. I felt fresher in a new set of clothes and set to washing my old set of clothes before the sun set completely.

When I was done Zazu perched himself on my shoulder and we both walked back to pride rock. Arriving I noticed that everyone was at dinner eating what appeared to be an antelope, I just decided to go straight to the den and go to sleep so I wouldn't have to face anyone or my family. I was sure that everyone had heard about my adventure and would be wanting to ask questions.

Walking in the den the only souls that were in there were Timon and Pumba sleeping in their usual corner. I didn't take long for me to hit the pillow and fall straight to sleep for me it had been a long and exhausting day indeed.

**FINALLY! Ok I am done with that chapter YEAH! Oh and I may have a co author to help keep this story up so fingers crossed guys! So for some odd reason I decided to take English 4 AP, so now I have to spend A LOT more time on my BRAND NEW LAPTOP to type dumb essays. So I will probably updating more with this story. So just hit that little button at the bottom and leave a review! **


	13. Chapter 13 stranger

**Hey people so I know that I have been away for a long,long,long,long,long,long,long,long time but here is another chapter to end your suffering! So yeah I will be working to try and complete this story all on my own.**

Chapter 13

Katie's P.O.V

So yeah to think I would not be in trouble for jumping off the falls was kind of stupid, but I can always dream. I swear I can never had any fun around here, and yet they wonder why I do these 'stupid' things. Well I can tell you I do these stupid things so that I can have some fun and just be normal, or as normal as I can get. I was now in a sense of speaking grounded, to me it was just a challenge to which my parents did not find amusing.

As part of my punishment I was not allowed to leave pride rock at all for an entire week, I just snuck out when no one was looking. Once I thought it was over my father thought it would be best to have Zazu's son Omar follow me around and babysit me. The bird was so easy to fool all I had to say was 'wow, look over there' and it made for and easy and quick getaway.

Today was a beautiful day and was going well; I escaped from the warden, found some nice fruit, and was hanging out with Akiri I was finally happy as I could be since the accident. We had a close call once when dad came by to tell Akiri it was time for his fighting lesson, so he had to leave with him and that left me by myself to roam. At the river I ran into one of my other animal friends an elephant named Mara.

"Hey Mara" I said to her. "Hey Katie" she said to me. "You're never going to believe what I found today" she said with excitement in her voice. I laughed and said "what". "Well I was walking by the tree near the outland border and I heard a noise and when I looked to see where the noise was coming from" she said taking a breath in between. "I looked to the noise and there was hair less monkey like you on the ground, he had less hair than you but ….." I was shocked at what she revealed to me, I stopped her in the middle of her sentence, "wait you saw another human" I asked. "Why yes I did". 'Another human in the pride lands'. "Mara, can you take me to him" I asked. "Sure thing princess, hop on" I hopped on to her neck and kicked to signal that I was on and ready to go.

When we arrived there I felt like I was back in a dream, there was a tent set up with a fire smothering in front of it. I climbed off of Mara and took one look around with mixed emotions. "You can go now, Mara" I said. She walked off with a bow of her head. When she was gone I went to the tent and took a look inside. Whoever was here was not here now, but I knew they would be coming back. The inside of the tent was plain with only a cot and a few bags. I was very curious to what was in the bags but had no time to look in them as a boy who looked to be about my age walked in. The thing about this boy is that he looked very familiar to me. He looked shocked that I was there and it was probably not a great first impression me being snooping around his tent.

Akiri's P.O.V

'This is boring' I thought to myself as I listened to Kovu explain some basic attack move. "Akiri are you listening" Kovu asked me, with a disapproving look in his eyes. "Uhh yeah" I said quickly, "well then can you tell me the three basic attack stances" he asked. "Uhhhh….." He shook his head disapprovingly. I had never had a father growing up and Kovu had always been there for me. My father was a rogue that was just passing thru when he met my mother, he didn't even stick around long enough for my mother to tell him that she was pregnant.

Kovu had always been the father that I never had, he has given me advice and helped me out through it all. He only drew the line when it came to Katie that was a line I dare not cross. I had come close to crossing it with the monkey falls accident. "Ok then" Kovu said "why don't you just run along and find something more interesting to do" he said. "Oh thank you" I yelled while running away, not giving him time for him to say something.

I was running thru the grasses looking for Katie, I was going to go to where I left her first. Underneath the tree where I left to go to my lesson, I looked around and it looked as she had already left, I was trying to think of where else she could have gone. I decided to go check near the river she might have gone to go visit Mara. I turned to go to the river when I ran almost face first into Omar. "Akiri" he shouted, "have you seen Princess Katie" he asked looking almost scared to death. "No I'm sorry" I said laughing at the mood that Katie got him in, I mean he looks as if his feathers are molting. "Oh no oh no oh no, my dad is going to kill me, and the king" he was muttering to himself as he flew off to go find Katie.

'Well then' I thought as I made myself to the river to, luckily it was a very uneventful walk to there. Katie likes going to the river so she could go and talk with the elephants, I personally didn't like the elephants. They always gave me a look that was judging me thinking that I was going to kill them. Usually Katie would go alone without me so it was a very good chance that I would find her here.

I got there and was looking for Katie, but all I saw was the elephants bathing and resting in the water with the hippos nearby. Being careful not to get to close to the river or the elephants I looked for Mara. I found her near the shore talking with another elephant "Mara" I called she seemed to not hear me so I shouted her name a little louder "MARA". She looked around looking for whoever had called her name, when she could not see who had called her name she looked down and finally saw me. She looked happy to see me unlike her friend which just gave me that look.

"Have you seen Katie" I asked, "why yes I have" she said. "I took her to the other human that I found on my way to the fruit trees this morning." "Wait where did you take her to", "I took her to the human's camp near the outland border". I didn't need to hear any more but she went on and on having to explain her entire day. I excused myself to just go find her on my own instead of listening to Mara's entire day from the moment she woke up.

I walked off to the outland border to go find her and I was in a hurry who knows what kind of trouble she could be in. Plus today was Kovu's and Simba's day to do the patrol of the outland border. If either of them saw her alone with a human they would murder the human and then would never let Katie leave pride rock again. It was a race to find her before they found her.

Katie's P.O.V

I saw this boy who appeared to be my same age. He was wearing an olive green t shirt with khaki pants, with some brown leather boots. I was a little scared to see him since it has been so long since I laid eyes on a human, I almost forgot what boys looked like. He seemed alarmed to see me and who could blame him I looked like something out of one of those stories my mom would tell me of Tarzan.

He had dark brown hair with matching brown eyes he was very tall and with well-built muscles. "Who are you" he demanded, "where did you come from". I really didn't want to answer so I tried to make a break for the entrance but he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and sat me down on the cot, "now then you are not going anywhere until you tell me who you are", he stated. I just sat there and stared down thinking of a way to get away, if I stayed any longer he would try to take me back. I did not want to go back and be away from the pride. When he saw that I was not going to talk he got up to go to one of his bags and rummaged thru it, when his back was turned ran out of the tent.

Just as I thought everything was going smoothly it turned as my dad and grandfather showed up. I remembered that today was the outland border patrol day, they looked shocked to see me out here all alone and with a human boy chasing after me. My dad immediately sprung to action and got between me and him. He looked terrified to see a lion standing in front of him, I saw him going to his side and I knew he was going for a gun. "STOP" I cried out, and just when I thought once again that I had everything under control again when Akiri showed up. "Get away from those lions" the boy said to me, "its ok they won't hurt me" I said. "Katie what are you doing" said my dad, "it's fine dad". "Why did you call that lion dad" he asked, "who are you". …

**Ok there you go guys, chapter 13! So what did you guys think please leave a review and I am going to get started on chapter 14 so leave an idea on what you would like to see. Or you can leave a question about me. So as always leave a review and soon the next chapter will be out!**

** Shrimp Out**


End file.
